Volleyball Freaks 2: DaiSuga
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: While KageHina gets official club recognizance, Sugawara and Daichi take the first few, awkward steps toward their own love story. MxM, rated M for later chapter(s).
1. Chapter 1

Set after Volleyball Freaks, my first HQ fanfic geared toward Kagehina~

So I really do like this pairing. Apparently it's DaiSuga. I love Daichi. He's the bestest, shrewdest, warmest senpai ever! There's just so much to love about him!  
And Sugawara-senpai too! If I had upperclassmen like them during church volleyball, hoooly cow we would've made it to the Orange Bowl alright (haha)

No smut in this chapter, but there will be in the next (most likely).

So this is for them. I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible c:

* * *

"Suga. Time for spiking."

The silver haired teen perked up at the sound of his friend's voice, looking over toward the captain in question. He held a tricolored ball in his hands, his pale face extracting a careful smile. "Ah, Yeah."

Daichi approached him with a lasting look while the other members scurried into a line, one by one approaching the net to spike Kageyama's tosses. Even though Daichi played neutral, Sugawara could tell that he was being thoroughly scrutinized, and that he'd picked up on Sugawara's spacing out. "You okay? Getting enough sleep? If you're not feeling well, you should-"

"Daichi." When Sugawara said his name, it felt like a reassuring, feather light breeze, and Daichi's concerns were calmed. "I'm fine... 'm just letting myself get _preoccupied_. I'll get my butt in gear, so don't you fret!" His eyes squinted closed when he showed his refreshingly wide smile, though the brown orbs quickly opened and landed on his new source of 'preoccupation'.

'Kageyama and Hinata haven't really changed... am I thinking too much about what I _saw_? Why should it be such a big deal?' Sugawara thought to himself, positioning his figure by the net to pitch tosses of his own for the newly second line, calling out a "Nice kill!" with each successful slam of the ball over the net. From then on he tried to get in the gear of things, awkwardly helping Kageyama adjust in working together with Tsukishima, as well as encouraging Hinata when Kageyama called him out on his shitty receives and serves.

"Kageyama-kun, shouldn't you be nicer to Hinata? After all, you're-..." The older male froze, his hand ghosting over his face as he caught himself before uttering something that wasn't his to tell. Kageyama looked as ruthless as ever, even to his upperclassman, muttering a, "What? A dumbass is a dumbass. If he wasn't so worried about tosses all the time, he'd work more seriously with receives."

"I _am_ workin' on it seriously! Don't be so stingy with your tosses, baka-yama!" With frustrated tears in his eyes that wouldn't amount to anything serious, Hinata kicked the dethroned King in the shin, and was immediately grappled by the King into one of the net's poles. Daichi immediately broke up the fight, yanking them by the gym shirts and separating them with his inordinate amount of strength. "You guys..." Daichi's more threatening demeanor was seeping out, and both Kageyama and Hinata stunned into silence, listening as he thoroughly lectured them. Sugawara watched with an afflicted sigh, before Yamaguchi approached him with a question, and that busied him enough throughout the rest of morning practice.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" Daichi's voice pulled him away yet again, the more gracefully built teen looking up, the side of his face resting in his palm. Daichi was holding up his bento in a manner that had Sugawara smiling again, and he nodded as he shifted in his seat. "Yeah! It's lunch already, huh?" He pretended that he hadn't just admitted to being out of focus even during class as he pulled his own lunch from beneath his desk, unwrapping it with forced fervor. Daichi sighed, eyes tracing every movement and facade before finally cutting to the chase. "Suga, what's bothering you? You've been out of focus ever since Sunday. I thought you were supposed to tutor Hinata and Kageyama that day. Whatever happened with that?"

Sugawara froze, and that anxious smile zipped right onto his expression. "A-Ah. Right. I _was_ supposed to." He held his chopsticks with either hand, before clapping them together and sighing, his nervous smile twitching. "I _did_ go over on Sunday... but when Kageyama's mother let me in and sent me upstairs..." His fingers fiddled with the length of the thin, wooden sticks, and Daichi watched the features of Sugawara's face as he relieved every embarrassingly mortified moment of what he'd heard, and unavoidably seen through the crack in the door.

The setter's cheeks were subtly pink, and at the sight of it, Daichi's knuckles were white with how hard he clenched his fists.

"What? Was it that bad?"

Sugawara's eyes left the desk in front of him and timidly looked up, a sight unused to Daichi since they were so close and upfront with each other. To see Sugawara so obviously dismayed and flustered... it stirred something inside of Daichi. Nonetheless, the dark haired senior tried to be patient and wait for his friend's explanation. He breathed out a sigh, knowing he shouldn't be so uncomfortable, especially with his most trusted person. "They were having sex."

Daichi's eyes widened, his lips parting slightly in astonishment as he leaned over, shoulders hunched. "Seriously? You walked in on them?"

The other teen shook his head vehemently, "No! No... I heard plenty, and if that wasn't enough, I accidentally saw some. The door was a little open." This large burden of a secret was rolling from the tension in Sugawara's shoulders, and he felt that he could start eating now, which he did. Daichi was still processing this, having no idea that any change occurred between the two _passionate_ freshmen. He rubbed his face in an exasperated manner, sighing way too much for his age. "But I'm guessing... they don't know you saw them?"

Sugawara shrugged his shoulders, the skittish smile gone and replaced with a small but charming one. "I headed back out and shot them a text, told them I couldn't make it. Hinata didn't text me until Monday, said he'd fallen asleep for the rest of the day..." He took a bite, his expression thoughtful and warm with involvement for his teammates. "They're the same during practice though, aren't they? It feels like I'm the only one... well... _phased_ by it." Sugawara didn't want to say it, but he could probably guess why they were so nonchalant and separated their newfound relationship from volleyball.

"They're both pretty single-minded... it's not affecting practice, from what I've seen. I do think someone should talk to them." Daichi scratched the back of his head in contemplation while Sugawara watched his expression, wondering just _who_ was going to give this talk. "They've already done it, but they're still just teenagers. Guidance and reassurance goes a long way." Satisfied with this, Daichi unraveled the napkin around his bento and opened it, taking his first bite when Sugawara's face lit up in a his trademark, gentle smile. "We've got such a dependable captain, don't we...? Ah, but who's going to talk to them?" Suga swiped a thumb over his own cheek to pick up a stray grain of rice, slipping it into his mouth when Daichi delivered the news. "We will."

* * *

So there they were after practice, the four of them sitting in the practice room. Hinata looked all sparkly eyed, as if the two freshmen were getting some sort of secret initiation. Kageyama was secretly wondering if he was being promoted to Captain. The two looked so excited that Sugawara's nerves calmed, if only a little.

"So... you two... are a couple?"

Daichi's words hurriedly crumbled the two boy's hopeful expressions, and with it Sugawara's nerves. "D-Daichi!" He was about to scold, but this type of blunt interrogation was perfect for Kageyama, who was easily able to answer. "Yeah... but, how did you...?"

"C-Captain's intuition. This kind of thing happens often on sports teams." _Such a lie!_ Sugawara's wide eyes gazed hopelessly at Daichi, who looked more like a concerned father than a high school team captain. Still, the two freshmen gazed at him in awe and reverie for this supposed _intuition_ he possessed.

"... You're going easy on Hinata? You won't do anything to render him injured or unable to play, right?" Daichi asked easily, to which Kageyama firmly (and loudly) declared, "Yessir! I put a lot of research into sex, as well as after care, because I didn't want to hurt him. I'd never jeopardize a game." Hinata was red in the face now and squirming, his hands tightly clenching his jersey's pants.

"Good. There's the matter of protection too, if you're with other partners-"

"Impossible!" Interjected Kageyama, before the two younger teens looked at each other. Hinata's eyes were wide, and Kageyama's lips skewed into an uneven line, his face overbearing with the affection he held. "There's no one else."

"K-Kageyama..." murmured Hinata with a starry eyed gaze, the two forgetting themselves and crawling closer to each other, before Daichi could interrupt with a rather loud clearing of his throat. They both paused to look at the brawny captain, as he demanded their attention. "Besides all this, you have your studies and volleyball. If you let this get in the way of either, there will be consequences. Deal?" Sugawara nodded firmly, feeling the confidence bloom in his chest. "I'm sure..." he spoke, a little nervous what with how surprised Daichi looked to hear him speak. "I'm sure you can make each other plenty happy. But, if you ever need advice, or you're having troubles... you can come to us for help. Volleyball related or not." He gave an uncertain look back to Daichi before regarding them, to see the two of them so ultimately relieved that their senpai weren't discouraging them, or intent on breaking them apart.

There was a little bit more talk before they were headed home, the younger and older teens separated into their respective twos. "Honestly, hearing you talk about _going easy on Hinata_ and _protection_... Never thought I'd hear talk like that coming from you. How do you even know about these kinds of things?" Sugawara felt mightily relieved to have this secret out, and Daichi definitely lessened whatever anxiety Sugawara might've originally felt, only because sex was always a touchy subject. It was awkward, and weird, and not nearly as desirable as Hinata and Kageyama made it out to be... right?

Daichi's hands stuffed his pockets as he kicked a pebble, stopping slowly in his footsteps. "I've done my research, too. Like Kageyama said, you don't want to hurt the other person..." Sugawara stopped beside him, a little perplexed, before that same nervous smile showed and he started walking again.

"Oi, aren't you going to ask _who_ that person is?"

The silver haired setter kept walking with that same smile, slowing his pace as he could hear Daichi pick up walking once more, so that they could shift together. "I-It's not like you've ever told me before, so you don't have to tell me now if you're feeling pressured." Did Sugawara even want to know? He felt some sick tightening of his chest at the thought of Daichi thinking about sex and researching it on his own. Truthfully, Sugawara felt a little left out. Ever since they'd initially met their first year of high school, they stuck together. It was more than a club thing, as their personalities were very compatible, and they were able to keep each other in check.

Daichi seemed put off enough not to press it any further, and Sugawara felt his pulse throb wildly from within his chest.

Who... _who did Daichi want this with_...? Asahi? Was Daichi into the muscly, beardy type? Or was he just talking about anal in particular, regardless of gender?

The dark haired male relaxed then, scratching the back of his head with a rare, unsure smile. "Honestly... I was really nervous talking about it with them. They seemed okay... but should I've gone to Take-sensei or Coach?" Daichi only showed this weakness in front of Sugawara, and even then it was seldom done. After all, Daichi felt he had to be strongly unwavering for the rest of his team. Sugawara's smile relaxed, and he found his eyes squinting as he laughed, patting his more toned friend on the back. "Don't worry, don't worry~ You made sure they knew what they were doing... helped them get comfortable enough to talk about it... haha, _really_ comfortable. It was kinda gross hearing how sex with Kageyama was like _Guwaaah!_ and stuff." The two of them laughed, but Sugawara warmly bumped his shoulder against Daichi's, holding his gaze with kind eyes. "I'm not sure what Coach would think of it anyway... or Sensei, for that matter. Can you imagine how embarrassing it'd be to be told on? I think this was the right thing to do. They know they can trust us," Sugawara supplied, keeping eye contact until Daichi broke it to look ahead of them. "Yeah... poor Sensei'd probably faint, to boot." They shared a laugh and continued home, while the slightly shorter of the two held a heavier weight on his heart than he had earlier. Sure, keeping such an incredibly vexing secret had been taxing... but to think that there was someone Daichi was interested in, so much that he was preparing for sex...

It was unbearable.

* * *

That being said, it was even harder to keep it from Daichi. The captain was always assessing the state of each player and seemed to divert extra attention Sugawara's way. Sugawara had taken it for granted, the way Daichi checked up on him and looked after him. If you saw the way they spoke and interacted with each other, you'd think the two were childhood friends, inseparable since birth. Normally Sugawara basked in this comfort of having a best friend to rely on, but with this matter, there wasn't anything he could really do. He couldn't even begin to explain the matter to himself, much less to his friend. Daichi would be totally creeped out to learn that Sugawara thought this much about the matter. After all, Daichi hadn't brought it up since, and it'd been about a week.

They were in Daichi's room, and they'd long finished studying. Sugawara was lying on the others bed, flat on his stomach as he read through a sport's manga pilfed from Daichi's shelf. He'd burrowed his chin into the pillow, which flooded Sugawara's nostrils with the owner's scent, and he felt himself sighing and relaxing into it. The other third year'd just come in with a few snacks, inspecting the teen on his bed with a raised brow. "You moved to the bed, huh?" he chuckled and placed the items onto the portable table they'd been using to study, plopping down onto a mat to open up the bag of rice crackers, when Sugawara snuggled carelessly into the pillow. "It feels really good, and studying makes me tired... would you let me take a quick nap before I leave?" Sugawara stretched his arms out in front of him, easing the borrowed book onto the nearby desk before retracting his arms to cling to the pillow, turning his head to watch Daichi tiredly. The boy on the floor had been watching his friend cuddle and sniff at his bed, and with an inaudible gulp couldn't really bring himself to reject the other. "Okay. I'll wake you in an hour."

Sugawara smiled brightly and nuzzled further into the pillow, shaking his head as his body curled on the bed. "Thanks," he murmured, kicking his way under the comforter, letting it cover the top of his head, heating up his ears and the sides of his face, leaving only the center of his face exposed. He could hear Daichi's hand rustling through the snack bag, and the occasional crunch as he ate. The quiet, steady rhythm of eating soon fell upon deaf ears as Sugawara quickly fell asleep, exhausted with the nonstop practicing and studying. He wanted to get into the college of his choice, but he didn't want to regret anything with volleyball, so he had to work hard. And it wasn't just him; Daichi, Asahi, and all the other teammates were giving it their all. This was going to be an amazing year of volleyball, and these weird feelings he had concerning Daichi weren't going to change that.

There was an added weight on the bed. Sugawara was still asleep, but he rolled slightly forward toward the depressed area of the bed. There was something nudging at his lips, and in his sleep he tried to brush off the pressure with his hand, stolen from underneath the covers. His gesture ignored, Sugawara's hand was taken hold of, and that warm something moved over his lips. He made a soft sound of protest, flinching when warmth brushed over his cheeks and nose. Awareness was returning to him, guided by the way Daichi squeezed his hand and softly kissed his face, and through the tender kiss he initiated over and over again.

Sugawara's nose wrinkled as he felt hot breath tickle his face. He blinked his eyes open unhurriedly, staring from the collective closeness between their faces. His eyelids lowered, brown eyes peering at their joined hand. Daichi looked anxious, but Sugawara was half asleep and he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He gave a slight nod, and it was enough to earn another kiss out of Daichi. Suga's eyes closed again, but he was slowly becoming alert enough to recognize what was happening. It took a few lingering moments of Daichi's lips against his, as well as the thumb rubbing circles into his palm for the boy to entirely wake. Sugawara surged onto his elbows then, pulling his hand from Daichi's to marvel at the situation. He quickly tore his gaze from Daichi's incredibly guilty looking expression, trying to find his answers elsewhere as his eyes searched the pillow. "Daichi? What were you doing?" His heart was pounding hard, his cheeks quickly found color, and he couldn't bring himself to look his best friend in the eye.

The fully aware teen veered on the bed, clearing his throat as he did when he wanted to snap himself out of it. "You... called my name in your sleep. And so I was watching you... and you looked really _cute_ sleeping all bundled up like that." Daichi's voice cracked, and Sugiwara looked up to see the normally reserved captain hiding his blush with a hand, hearing him clear his throat for the second time. _"_ I just thought... _once_ will be enough. I won't do anything else, just a _little_ kiss, and it'll get me through... but your lips were really soft. I couldn't stop." By this point in Daichi's unfiltered speech, Sugawara was trembling from the core, his mind completely rattled, left on tenterhooks by the silly sweetness his classmate portrayed. "Then you woke up, and I thought, 'God, it's over. I fucked up, he'll hate me'... but just like that, you _nodded_. And it may've not been a big deal to you, but when you let me kiss you... it made me really happy."

Is this really happening? Sugawara's brain was on overload, there was a pricklish feeling of loss on his lips from where the contact had been disrupted. Sugawara wanted to continually make Daichi look this stupidly happy. He wanted to be on the receiving end of that broad, blissful grin millions of times, always watch him nervously scratch the back of his head, wincing one eye apologetically. Sugawara could last in this moment forever, but he was so confused, as he'd never had any indication of this previous.

And then, it hit him. Daichi watched as Sugawara processed all this, emitting a soft, "Oh," when Sugawara's ears and cheeks remarkably flushed. "So that person you were referring to..." Sugawara's voice was soft, in a hoarse whisper, as it usually happened when he was filled to the brim with emotion. "The one you... 've been researching sex for. Is it me?"

Daichi's expression softened in deliberation, but his head bobbed in a nod. "You finally get it now? I... wanna do those kinds of things with you."

"I get it already!" spat Sugawara, shrouding himself in the comforter and laying down once more, turning his back from Daichi. The latter held his hand out, about to touch the other, but he thought better of it and kept his hand on his lap.

"I get it... but it's too fast for me. Give me some time to think about it?" Sugawara murmured weakly, but considerately. He was happy, and weirded out, and mostly embarrassed, but somewhat apprehensive. It was a lot for him to process, and he didn't want to make a sudden move that could potentially hurt his friend.

Daichi'd been waiting long enough, but with a sidelong glance toward his bedroom door, he knew it was well worth the wait. "I'll give you all the time you need... but in return, I want you to know exactly what you're dealing with." Sugawara's blanket burrito was tugged by strong hands, and Sugawara found Daichi's face hovering over his once more. A little afraid of the intensity in Daichi's eyes, Sugawara shrank back into the bed, but there were no more kisses.

"... It's not just sex. I want all of you." Now that Sugawara looked closely, he could see the way Daichi's lips remained slightly parted, how each word that came out of him seemed breathless and quietly bold. Daichi's eyes buzzed as he identified the familiar features below him, seeing the curiously flustered eyes and the beauty mark that always caught Daichi's eye. "I like you, Suga. Not just as a friend, or a classmate. I want to be with you."

Their eyes locked, and for a brief moment Sugawara was so close to being swept away by it... but he was steadfast. "I'll seriously consider it, D-Daichi."

The captain blinked a few times, before pushing himself off the bed, and sitting straight up once more, apparently satisfied with Sugawara's decision. There was still uncertainty, but Daichi would have to remain patient so that he didn't upset things between them even further, or pressure Sugawara. He'd hate to be accepted only out of pity or obligation... however, he was curious.

"Was the kiss gross?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, tugging at his shirt now, trying to distract himself. Sugawara's eyes floated up to see the nervous man's face, and a little smile worked its way onto the beauty marked teen as he replied sheepishly, "Nah. It wasn't gross. I didn't think a guy's lips would be that soft. It felt good."

Daichi was getting excited; it was painfully obvious in the way his shoulders tensed, and Sugawara would've laughed at how serious he looked, if he hadn't wanted to spare Daichi's feelings. "Good enough to do it again? I promise I won't do anything else."

The boy in the blankets sat up again, his body now partly revealed as he sat up, hands stuffed in the comforter. "Isn't that... tough on you? I mean, you don't know where my feelings lie, exactly," Sugawara gave an unsure reply, concerned for Daichi above all else. He didn't want to instill hope in his friend and make promises he couldn't keep. This could all very well just be sexual attraction without the real heart behind it, or vice versa. What if he didn't share those mutual feelings?

Shrugging, Daichi crept onto the bed. Sugawara scooted to make room, his back hitting the wall, and his face tilting upward as Daichi neared him. "Right now... you letting me do this is more than enough. I just want to be close to you right now." Sugawara couldn't help the warmth that flooded through his system and intoxicated him, causing Sugawara to be naturally swayed by the tilt of Daichi's head, his lips slowly easing the distance between them. It was fairly new, but the kiss wasn't strange to him. It wasn't _gross_. It felt extremely good to have something so soft become pliantly firm against his lips. In turn, Daichi slowly took kiss after kiss from Sugawara, keeping his tongue out of it so that he could fully treasure the simple, closed mouth kisses. It was incredibly chaste, and Daichi had repeatedly gone over scenarios in his mind where he pushed Sugawara into compromising positions. But as it were, he'd given his promise, and Sugawara was being an awfully good sport. Daichi's lips brushed teasingly against Sugawara's, breaking the kiss only to look into glazed over eyes, Daichi taking two, fair skinned hands into his own. "I love you. I _love_ you." He murmured into Sugawara's lips, keeping his fingers intertwined with Sugawara's, managing to elicit happy smiles out of the setter that he probably wasn't even aware of making.

* * *

So, thus begins their love story. It's long but hey, these guys are complex, super cute creatures.

Hope you enjoyed! Ima write a second chapter at least, and make good on this M-rating. c;


	2. Chapter 2

"You should probably stay the night... it's late." Daichi had both hands on the bed, curling in the sheets on either side of Sugawara's head. Their faces were close, but Daichi was giving him room to speak, his cheeks tinted with a lovely dusting of pink. Neither of them were sure how long they'd been kissing, but it was enough to warrant the two out of breath and patience. They both wanted more, the attraction was there. But Sugawara's heart wasn't at rest, and he couldn't let it continue.

Sugawara looked up and shook his head slowly, looking down Daichi's neck and into his shirt, the tanner male's collarbone revealed to Sugawara through the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. "I'm not tired anymore, so I'll be okay."

Daichi made a small face, nonetheless taking his hands off the bed and standing up from the bed. "I'll see you outside, then," Daichi rumbled, tugging off the top of his gakuen to change into a shirt and hoodie. Sugawara sat up with a thoughtful glance in the shirtless male's direction, watching the muscles of his bag ripple under the skin as he fitted on his shirt. He wanted to fight it, admonish that he didn't _need_ to be escorted out, but he didn't mind the little attention before he'd go off. He gathered his things, fit on his school uniform's jacket, tying his scarf around his neck as they headed downstairs.

"I just wanna make sure you're not mad at me. For kissing you in your sleep like that." Daichi admitted from the other side of the gate, standing right in front of his house as Sugawara prepared to walk off. The other boy's eyes lighted in mischief, but he had a teasingly stern expression on his face. "And if I was? You better swear you won't do anything like that again." Sugawara's hands slipped into his pocket as he looked pointedly at the other, who seemed to be at a loss.

"I _promise_ I won't kiss you... in your sleep. I'll ask first." Sugawara seemed to be happy with this, turning away and walking down the street toward his own home. "No hard feelings, 'kay? I'll see you Monday," Sugawara chirped with a grin over his shoulder, before he walked on.

Sugawara pretended he wasn't interested in girls or sex like every other self conscious teen out there. He'd redirect his focus on studies, volleyball, take a cold shower, and if he was desperate enough, he'd jerk off and roll around in self loathing until he picked up something else to do. He'd never had an active interest in a particular girl. All you could manage out of him was a "nice" or a "she's cute". He figured that love would come to him in the form of a cute girl confessing, and they'd date, and he'd slowly fall in love with her.

He didn't expect this out of Daichi. He didn't expect it to feel so good. He especially didn't expect to be so afraid of losing Daichi, should things not turn out perfect.

Even though he'd been especially tired earlier, his mind wouldn't rest until he got off at least once, Daichi's hands and lips at the forefront of his new mind. Daichi was an option now, Sugawara took full advantage of it in his lust, arching his back off the bed and sending himself into a blissful state of euphoria, pretending it was Daichi doing these things all the while. And when he came down from this high, he didn't feel the usual guilt or self hatred of any kind, because it was Daichi he'd used, and he felt so good about it.

He done trying to think of reasons why he _shouldn't_ accept Daichi wholeheartedly. Sugawara's spirits had been lifted, all the worry from before was gone. He was _happy_.

A couple hours into the night, he'd been thinking all the thoughts he'd never permitted himself to have. What would sex be like with Daichi? How did two guys even _have_ sex? Sugawara pulled out his phone, his cheeks heating up, eyes shifting around himself as if someone could be looking at the questions he was typing into the search bar. What would they do, if they were together? Would practice be the same? Did Daichi want to do things like holding hands or kissing, in public? What would their friends think about it? Their parents? Would they be together for awhile?

He woke up early for morning practice, and didn't see Daichi until it started, and they were warming up. Sugawara lifted his hand to cover a yawn, and right beside him, Daichi was already doing his assessment. "Did you go to bed right away?" He asked, inciting a little smile out of Sugawara, who shrugged his shoulders. "No," he replied simply, much too 'innocently'.

Daichi leaned toward him, looking for all the others like the responsible captain leaning in to speak about something important, when he asked, "Did you jerk off?" His head leaned back, looking half excited and embarrassed, watching for any indication of an answer. He got to see Sugawara's soft smirk, which was more breathtakingly charming and lewd than the captain was used to. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased in a flirtatious whisper, feeling his very core warm at the thought of Daichi knowing exactly what he'd been up to in his bedroom as soon as he got home.

"I did." Daichi admitted bluntly, before he broke out into a grin, Sugawara returning the gesture, though he felt slightly more embarrassed about it. Just when Sugawara seemed to be swept up by the mood, Daichi focused back onto practice, and the other third year scrambled to get back into his place.

A few days had gone by, and the flirting hadn't really stopped. Sugawara didn't discourage it, because it felt good to be on the receiving end of this, when Daichi was there delivering each smooth line, stopping the silver haired setter in his tracks, and thoroughly warming his body up from heat to toe. It was during lunch when he'd beckoned Daichi into a vacant bathroom with him, guiding him into an unoccupied stall, his fingers reaching behind him to close and lock the door.

Daichi looked surprised, and flustered, practically _throbbing_ from the anticipation Sugawara had set up just by luring him here. They were alone, the first time in days, and the last time they'd been alone, Daichi had Sugawara's lips against his own. The back of Daichi's legs hit the toilet, and Sugawara was pressing up against him gently, the barely shorter teen unsure of what to do with his hands, so he awkwardly shifted them from Daichi's the front of gakuran to his sides. Daichi smiled kindly and reached for his hands, holding reassuringly onto Sugawara's. The male released a breathy, relieved sounding laugh in response, smiling so timidly that it had Daichi's normally steadfast heart skipping a beat.

"You're... all that I can think about." Sugawara admitted, his voice quietening, and Daichi could just feel the emotion reverberating with each shaky word that spilled from his best friend's lips. Daichi could feel his heart pounding hard, excitement welling up inside him with how close Sugawara was, and how sweetly his eyes swam with emotion. Daichi's thumbs caressed the backs of Sugawara's hand, pulling the others arms around his own waist so he could hold the boy's shoulders. "Am I finally getting through to you?" Daichi asked quietly, since they were in the echoing bathroom, tensing slightly as he felt Sugawara's hardness poke against his leg. _God_ Suga's body was too honest, and Daichi had to keep himself from touching the innocent enough reaction shifting against his leg. Sugawara didn't seem to be too aware of it, he'd probably start sputtering and separating himself out of embarrassment.

"Yep. Your feelings have been received loud and clear~" Sugawara laughed and hugged Daichi, burying his rosy face into the crook of Daichi's shoulder. Daichi's strong arms held him back, glancing to the side as he deliberated how he could use this rare time alone together. "Tell me... how you feel about me. I want to know _everything_." Daichi pulled back only to kiss the top of Sugawara's head, his face tilting to press slow, lingering kisses first at his temple, then along the side of his face where tousled silver hair met pale skin. Sugawara's fingers tightened around the bit of Daichi's uniform he held, his eyes naturally closing as warm, soft lips toyed with the shell of his ear. "It's really hard to... to put it into words," Sugawara complained with a breathy whine, tugging at Daichi's waist as his shoulders were massaged, a tongue slipping over his earlobe. "Especially when y-you're... doing... that!" Daichi's tongue barely slipped into his ear, and it was all Sugawara could do to resist squirming from such a sensitive part being touched. Daichi backed off a little, his hands sliding down Sugawara's arms, his short fingernails gently scratching down his arms, the chills giving Sugawara a little more room to think. "To me... you've _always_ been incredible. With the club and school, you've always given it your best. I don't think I've ever seen you try to cut corners-and I know you'd bust me if I ever tried." The admiration shone visibly on his features, making it hard for Daichi to do anything but smile like a goof, though he'd usually be more humble about receiving compliments. "I like being the only one able to keep you in check. I'm happy to be your support on and off the court... pretty cheesy, right?" Sugawara leaned his face in to kiss Daichi, who returned the favor without complaint, his hands feeling over Sugawara's waist.

But Daichi broke the kiss after a short while, making sure to keep eye contact as he asked, "You don't mind doing this kind of thing with a guy? It doesn't gross you out, huh?" His hands emphatically squeezed the setter's ass, knowing very well the affect he had on Sugawara, but nonetheless eager to hear it from Sugawara's lips. He earned a grin out of the other player, who admittedly shook his head, his hands skimming up and under Daichi's arms to gingerly bump their clothed chests together. "It's _you_ , so... I'm fine with anything," Sugawara whispered, looking up into Daichi's face, practically emanating how willing he was to give himself up to Daichi. At least, that was how Daichi interpreted it.

"Plus, you're pretty good lookinghhg-" Daichi intercepted with a kiss, trying to express how happy the words had made him. Sugawara's hands moved to Daichi's front, gripping him from the collar and rutting his erection right into the team captain's leg, his mind unable to recognize the result of Daichi's affect on his body. "Can I touch you?" Daichi panted from the close range, his brown eyes quickly smoldering and quickly taking whatever breath Sugawara had left. "Y... Yeah," he croaked in reply, breath hitching to replace the volume in his lungs when Daichi went in for another kiss, his tongue sliding in with no resistance. Sugawara's brain buzzed, his eyelids half closed as he enjoyed the weirdly new sensation of a tongue rolling and molesting the inside of his mouth, raising the core temperature of his body and making the tightness in his pants unbearable. Daichi was close in being on the same boat, his semi grinding against the tent in Sugawara's pants, the two releasing a collective groan at their groins brushing. The dark haired teen's hands jutted from around Suga's waist, coming to the front and jerking his belt out of the buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants to reveal the other third year's noticeably stained briefs, smirking in delight.

Sugawara's body fell against the stall door, his hands raised against it in anticipation as Daichi slid down his body, simultaneously tugging down his pants and briefs in one fluid motion. Daichi's face was so close to the freed member, the captain looked hungry enough to take a bite, and Sugawara could feel the blood pounding through his ears. This was entirely different from what he imagined, but so much more better. "Dai... a-are you really... you d-don't have to," he tried to stutter, but one hot slip of that tongue over his tip and he was quickly clutching Daichi's shoulders, physically ushering him to continue. Daichi pretended not to mind the taste, indulging in his friend's entranced, flushed, and unbearably cute face. His lips gently traced a vein that ran in the middle of Suga's staff, his nudging his head down once more to lick up his rod and fully taste his friend's girth. Sugawara was already panting hard, gripping the shoulders of Daichi's jacket, which would wrinkle it in the future, but Sugawara's mind was too focused on the tongue and lips sending him to heaven. "Daichiii-mnnggh! You're really... good at this..." His lips parted to release another moan at the sight of his significant other eagerly work his cock, whimpering as his tip was fully enveloped by immorally wet heat. His hands shifted up Daichi's strong neck and threaded through dark locks until he found leverage to tug, incoherently begging Daichi's overwhelmingly pleasurable mouth to seep further around his cock. With a small wince from his hair being pulled, he complied and sucked more of Sugawara in, tongue swirling underneath the sensitive head as he pulled back and slipped him back in. The next bobs of Daichi's head had Sugawara sobbing, it felt so wonderfully. "Gooo... 'ssooo good, Daichi... Daichiii~... haahh!" Thankfully there hadn't been anyone in the bathroom, but even then Sugawara was too centered on Daichi and his technique to even think about anything else. His hips twitched and he somehow controlled himself not to buck, but he could feel his orgasm approaching. It only took a couple quick strokes of Daichi's hand, accompanied by a tongue flicking at the male's slit, before Sugawara lost whatever composure he had left and clutched Daichi gently by the ears, feeling them heat up in his fingers as his cock burst. Daichi jumped a little bit as some shot onto his cheek, the rest on the floor. He looked up to see Sugawara breathing raggedly and staring down at him, eyes filled with lust and adoration enough to get Daichi smiling again.

"Should... should I do something for you too?" Sugawara asked then, slowly coming down from the high as he lazily sank against the stall door, releasing Daichi's face as his member softened, watching Daichi wipe his face off with tissue and do the same for the dirtied floor. Daichi shook his head, before standing up. His hands went down in his pants, and he repositioned his stiffness to make it less apparent. "Nah. We'll miss class if we take up anymore time. Besides... I'm afraid I won't be able to stop once I get going. And you're not ready for that, not yet." Daichi answered in this gruff, but unusually sweet tone. Sugawara's eyebrows knotted at that, but still he looked downward to stuff himself back into his underwear and pants. "What, I'm not ready? You think I can't handle you? I've been handling you for _years_ ; you're underestimating me, Daichi."

"Stop saying sexy things. I just don't wanna nail you in the bathroom, is all," Daichi laughed and exited the stall, washing his hands in the sink since he couldn't very well take a leak in his position. "Let's save it for another place, and another time. Okay?" He suggested without any real room to budge. Sugawara shrugged his shoulders and leaned in, stealing another kiss. "... I have to admit, you looked _fantastic_ moaning and holding onto me for dear life when I sucked you off." Daichi wore a cheeky smirk as Sugawara haphazardly stumbled out of the bathroom in his embarrassment, playfully hitting Daichi on the shoulder. In their lovey dovey unawareness of those around them, they hadn't noticed the little redhead that'd been too scared by the noises in the bathroom to enter.

" _Sucked him off_...? Wait till Bakayama hears about this," Hinata wore a big grin and headed down the hallway and back toward his class.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I have other ideas for this pairing and other HQ pairings that I really wanna try out! Thanks for reading~


End file.
